


男朋友係BLINK之你問我答

by RememberYourPor



Category: YinWar - Fandom, โปรเจกต์ซีรีส์วาย : กลรักรุ่นพี่ | En of Love: Love Mechanics (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberYourPor/pseuds/RememberYourPor
Summary: 如題 男友沉迷追星歡迎圍爐取暖 一齊討伐另一半
Relationships: War Wanarat Ratsameerat/Yin Anan Wong





	男朋友係BLINK之你問我答

又着住件blackpink衫，真係越望越唔順眼。嗱，我講明先我唔係話緊blackpink，我對佢哋無任何意見，亦都唔係黑粉，我係話緊着嗰件衫嗰個人。其實追星無問題，但當你男朋友講佢哋多過講你嘅時候就係一個問題，而家搞到好似我先係佢同rose之間嘅第三者咁。  
  
「P'War，你有冇畀Yin影響中意埋blackpink呀？」等車嘅空檔有時間同fans閒聊，有個fans問我。你話呢，佢哋搶咗我男朋友……  
  
「少少啦，成日都聽到佢哋啲歌。」其實冇，但個fans一臉期待咁問，我唯有答個得體啲嘅答案。  
  
條問題簡直係喺我嗰把燒緊嘅火上面淋火水，令到把火越燒越旺，尤其是望到罪魁禍首仲笑到春風滿面咁同經理人講嘢，佢轉個頭望到我然後微微一笑。哎吖吖，我明明係怒睥緊佢，點解佢仲可以笑笑口呀？！點解！！( ง °皿°)ง⁼³₌₃  
  
啲怒氣簡直由個心衝到上腦再穿出頭頂。如果要搵嘢形容呢一刻嘅我，咁我就應該係阿怒，紅色，啲火會噴出天靈蓋嗰隻嘢。唔得喇！呢個時候我急需洩憤！於是我上咗某討論區嘅感情台開咗個po，企圖唱衰下我男朋友，又試圖取下暖。

當我以為無人應嘅時候，顯示欄出現咗個笑哈哈。

其實呢個問題喺感情萌芽時期就光速進行咗。  
  
「如果可以揀同rose拍拖，但係P'War會喺你生命入面永遠消失，Yin會點揀呀？」要嚟嘅問題始終都會嚟。Yin係Blink呢件事無人不知，我都預咗會有人拎我同blackpink比㗎喇，但當真係有人問到出口嘅時候我就囉囉攣，一方面期待佢會揀我，但又知佢對blackpink嘅愛唔會比對我少，萬一佢唔揀我呢？我應該畀咩反應？  
  
「哇……呢條問題好似搵把槍指住我嚟問咁。」其實嗰時未拍拖，仲處於曖昧期，我都冇信心佢會揀我，畢竟佢中意rose耐過中意我。我敢講如果rose喺佢面前，佢一定連男朋友姓咩都唔記得呀。  
  
「唔……我解釋返先，我中意rose係對偶像嗰種中意，淨係一心想做好fans咋。佢係陪我一路行到去今日嘅人，所以我唔會揀rose而令佢消失，咁樣好唔公平啫。」我一路望住佢嘅右邊面，一路聽佢嘅解釋同選擇，好似再中意呢個男人多少少了。呢個問題我幻想過好多次，就算佢揀rose我都有晒心理準備，會扮到無嘢咁。但係當親耳聽到佢答唔會畀我消失嘅時候，心入面有種被填滿嘅感覺。千算萬算，算漏咗呢一著，我竟然意外地贏咗rose。  
  
「我有啲想呢件事真係發生喎。」為咗掩飾我上揚緊嘅嘴角，我急中生智咁講咗呢句嘢去合理化我個笑容，配合一副你繼續吹吖，我實信你㗎嘅樣，無人會知我點解笑得咁開心。我簡直雙贏，連贏兩次。  
  


喺我覆完之後，陸續都有啲人留言。  
  


邊有放閃呀……都唔知邊度嚟嘅癲佬，是咪唔識字？  
  


講到專輯，唔講由自可講起就把幾火！  
  
「我嚟緊都出專輯喎，你買唔買呀？」我望住黃立賢攬住佢新買嘅專愛不釋手，仲死好命咁抽中佢本命嘅小卡，有啲唔抵得咁問咗句。  
  
佢挨咗過嚟，左手仲係唔肯放低佢新買嘅blackpink專，但右手就穿過我條頸同梳化之間嘅空隙攬住我膊頭。  
  
「真人喺我隔離，使乜買啫。」之後喺我塊面錫咗一啖，而家左擁右抱咁話喇喎？！講經啦你，唔買咪出聲囉，甜言蜜語係冇用㗎。你睇吓吖！blackpink嘅專佢就幾打幾打咁買，我嘅專佢就一隻都唔買！正一衰人嚟㗎！！！  
  


估唔到我呢個廢po都有人會覆，隔一陣又有留言。  
  


最誇張？沒有最誇張，只有更誇張啦佢。  
  
佢追星忠心到我覺得要頒咗最佳忠粉獎畀佢，背應援、買專輯、買應援棒同週邊呢啲不在話下啦。仲要一個mv睇十九幾萬次，話要增加個view數喎，誠心到佢吖，又唔見佢loop我個mv（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴  
  
如果真係要數佢誇張嘅嘢，咁應該就係佢為咗一己私慾竟然提議喺Fanmeet跳blackpink啲舞，公器私用到出晒面呀大佬，成村人仲要陪佢一齊癲，冇一個反對，搞到我都唔好意思話唔跳。要不是你係我男朋友，我真係睬你都有味呀。阿叔我老㗎啦嘛，仲要我又扭又擰，都唔識體諒下我嘅。  
  
唉，呢個就係同年下拍拖嘅悲哀。體力嘅差距尤其明顯，上次我條腰痛咗三日，床都差啲落唔到呀陰公。啊……扯遠咗𠻹。

唉，呢啲嘢我做得多嘢。作為年上男友，我係要表現得成熟啲，即使我仲幼稚過3歲細路。上星期日我哋放假無嘢做，體貼同大方如我仲提出一齊睇喺netflix上咗架嘅《BLACKPINK：Light Up the Sky》，坐喺度陪佢睇咗粒幾鐘，我真係一個唔話得嘅廿四孝男友。佢睇得好開心，仲一輪咀同我講佢點解中意rose。咁我見佢咁開心，我都開心埋一份嘅。但係好可惜睇完我都係入唔到坑，睇得多都唔見得會改變到，勉強無幸福㗎……  
  


我諗拍緊拖嘅人應該都係咁……？想對方喺自己身上投放最多嘅時間同關注，唔中意有人分散咗另一半嘅愛。又或者我呢個情況唔係冇安全感，而係妒忌。  
  
其實我都知偶像始終係偶像，同現實係唔一樣。我知佢係好愛我嘅，明明我大過佢，但相處落我更似細路，因為佢會包容我嘅任性，畀我放心做自己，我發脾氣又會氹我，寵到我壞晒。我明知佢19號朝早有嘢做要飛去外省嚟唔到Be My Boyfriend Concert，我講笑咁講話個Concert叫Be My Boyfriend，但My Boyfriend唔喺現場呢。點知佢就係為咗我一句說話，特登即日趕返嚟曼谷睇我concert，仲隔空送飛吻。  
  
唉……諗諗下又好似係我太唔成熟，唔應該限制佢中意咩偶像嘅自由嘅。  
  


之後個po再冇人回應過，冇幾耐就沉咗。而我同Yin又有好多嘢做，要拍W×Y，又要準備拍劇，忙到嘔電，根本都唔得閒糾纏喺blackpink度，所以我慢慢就冇咗回事。  
  
直到今日，我喺屋企發現佢漏咗部機喺廁所，當我想拎返出去畀佢嘅時候，我眼尾睄到佢堆app入面有個笑哈哈嘅圖案。哈！乜原來你都有睇開連登㗎咩。好奇之下我㩒咗入去睇，仲發現佢有account，咁唔差在望埋你叫咩名啦~  
  
點解我硬係覺得個user name有啲熟口熟面㗎呢？

…？＿？

**Author's Note:**

> LM長劇出新劇照咁大件事冇人講？  
> 咁開心就要寫下yinwar文喇~  
> 但篇文好短呢（●─●）  
> 事實上我係想寫啲好有文采嘅嘢  
> 但唔知點解永遠一落筆就變咗咁樣...  
> 下篇會無咁膠㗎喇...應該  
> 希望War仔唔會畀我寫到怨婦咁⊙︿⊙  
> ps蒸餾墨水呢個名要cr返我身高兩米嘅朋友  
> 係呀我話緊你呀 (๑•̀ω•́๑) love u


End file.
